Exactly the Same
by kookiemagician
Summary: a pretty cute story, mild lemon near the end! total OCxxKankuro, kk? dont get mad!  wont make another chappy till i get a review or two!
1. Chapter 1

Hallo! my name is Yuki Fuyu, but you can just call me yuki-kun! i have short blonde and

spikey hair (but its long and straight in the front)

and i have deep purple eyes, with white pupils. yeah freaky,

i know. i wear a purple mini dress(like sakura's without the circles and yukata-like sleeves, and a big collar like sasukes.)

and i also have

white kung-fu pants underneith

with black ninja boots.

you know the sand sibs, right? yeah, theyre my friends.

in fact, i love one of them, but in this story you have to find out!

oh yeah, kookiemagician does not own naruto!

Yuki POV

I was walking through the desert--the oh so VERY hot-- desert, nearly crawling due to no food or water for 3 days.

i was on a mission to go to suna, and, when i was assigned the mission, i thought i would have the

time of my life. oh, boy i was wrong.

it's not like my under armor chains were helping, either. they were absorbing all of the friggin' heat from the sun

and burning my boobs! plus, not to mention the STUPID BLISTERS on my feet

that were buggn the heck out of me.

man, i was about to kill myself!

just then, my head, unfortunately, became light.

leaning over, i coughed up....nothing.

i knew i was going to die if i didnt find shelter soon.

i was panting so heavily and quickly that i was on the verge of hyperventilating.

just then, i went deaf.

i couldnt see anything either.

suddenly i felt cool arms wrap around my neck and thighs, and pick me up.

Kankuro POV

"what the heck am i supposed to do with THIS!?" my elder sister screamed in my face as she pointed at the tiny

blonde figure lying on the cool leather couch in our air-condidtioned suna home,"Your not supposed to just pick up a random

girl in the middle of nowhere! plus, shes foreign, so we dont know if shes an enemy to gather info!"

i flinched. But, hey, i was used to it. She did it to me all of the time, but that didnt mean i liked it either.

"hey!," i stated, trying to stand my ground," She was DYING! DYYYYIIINNNG!!! in the middle of NOWHERE!!!

seriously, woman! plus, shes only from the Grass! we formed an alliance with them, like, ten years ago!"

temari sighed. I knew she hadnt meant to say that, but she had a migraine from who-knows-what.

I mean, she even screamed at gaara when he asked her if she wanted a smoothie earlier today.

I stared at the innocent unconscious beauty asleep on our couch, and soon temari spoke up,

ruining the moment.

"okay! she'll sleep in your room then,big boy."

.........silence.........

wow, temari, wow.

hey, sup dudes. sorry it sucked, but hey. i liked making it! new chapter following! well....soon

~~Kookiemagician


	2. Chapter 2 WTF!

Hallo! sorry, the last one was pretty short! i think there will be some...i dont know... 5 more chapters? may get longer!

Yuki POV

i wasnt sure what happened after i fainted. was I dead? Alive????

all of this was so confusing!

"augh... my head... dammit." i said slowly as i opened my eyes to open curtains and the

sun showing in my face, making me scrunch it up.

"Hey! your awake!" i heard a boy say, about my age.

i turned my head to where i heard the voice. oh....shit....

i wasnt in my dojo home anymore, i was in... as i could recall, a suna home, made of sand.

there was clothing scattered on the floor, and the boy i heard the voice from was...pretty cute.

he had brown spikey hair and had large, excited eyes.

suddenly, the boy yelled,"Temari! shes awake!"

at first there was silence, then the blonde so-called temari ran in and watched me breathlessly.

wow, she sorta looked like me.

as soon as temari got a hold of herself, she stood up straight

and looked as formal as she could. me and the boy giggled...sortof in harmony, i suppose,

making her blush, smacking the boy.

"sorry about that, i like to look formal," she said, and held up her hand," sup, im temari!"

and nudged her brother, like a signal or something," ungh... im kankuro..."

i sniggered at his statement, then started blushing uncontrollably. kankuro

sat up straight and adjusted his position in his chair.

temari walked up to me and looked at my clothes, realizing they were muddy and full of...dry sand?

i was staring at her awkwardly, momentarily flicking my eyes toward kankuro and back.

all of a sudden, temari zipped down my jacket, revealing my chains and bra.

my chains were rusted and needed to be polished, and my bra was soaking wet and muddy.

when i looked over to kankuro again, he was gone. apperently he saw what temari was doing.

"ok then..."temari muttered, pulling off my pants, revealing my see through fishnet underpanties, making me blush.

"your soaked all the way through eh?" she said, nearly laughing.

I blushed and pulled on my wet muddy clothes again, wondering how in the world i got so soaked.

"so, hey.," she said, making me look up," whats your name anyway?

i hesitated, silently debating on wether to tell her or not. "eh... Fuyu Yuki"

Temari smiled, and stood up walking towards the door.

"so then, i guess were going to the mall then. leaving in ten minutes!" said temari, winking at me.

immediately i rushed back to reality, having spaced out for a minute or so. i nodded invigorusly, looking like a dork.

but, thankfully, temari laughed, and walked out.

after that, kankuro walked back in, only to see that my jacket was still unzipped, and that, my friend, made him blush wildly

until i found the problem and zipped it back up.

"so, uh...ah...,"kankuro attempted to say, still replaying the situation in his mind, his oh so perverted mind,

and blushing as he tried to say something.

i only looked away, and stood up.

as he noticed what i was doing, wich was walking towards him, he took a step back,

wondering if i were going to kill him or not. yay! i didnt!

i got up close to him, like, nose-to-nose, and hugged him.

i could feel his body stiffen, and his body tense up as i hugged tighter,"thanks for saving me... i almost died"

kankuro grinned, pulling me away, out of my happy place making me look sad,

knowing i was cold. "eh...um...your welcome? i guess..." he tried to say.

i smiled, and hugged him really tight, and this time he hugged back.

* * *

hee hee! ^^ i know i spent all day doing it, but hey, i like it


End file.
